


Straight from the Heart (Marry me)

by ArthursKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight
Summary: Gabriel understands just how much he really loves Dean
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20
Collections: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2021





	Straight from the Heart (Marry me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnfortunatelyObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This was written for @UnfortunatelyObsessed because today is their birthday! Happy birthday, buddy! I hope you have a blast <3
> 
> I also used this one-shot to fill one of my squares for the SPN Rare Ship Bingo hosted on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I'd like to thank @tigereyes45 for beta-ing this work. Any further mistake is mine alone.

Gabriel hummed in between the soft sheets, his eyes fluttering against the warm sunlight.

Turning his head, he pressed his nose against his boyfriend’s neck and took in his soft scent: a mix of his sandalwood body wash and something that was just him.

Dean opened his emerald eyes and looked at him. A soft smile adorned his freckled face, his expression lines deep.

It was a look Gabriel wished to see more on him. Dean glowed, as if Gabriel could see his very soul.

He felt blessed.

“Morning, handsome.” He smiled back, kissing the soft skin under his lips.

Dean let out a content sigh, exposing more of his throat. His eyes quivered, long eyelashes shadowing the brightness of his irises.

“Morning to you, too…” Dean mumbled, his voice strained and low.

Waking up was always a slow action for Gabriel’s boyfriend; especially when they would sleep until late after a long workday. It was adorable, witnessing the gears in Dean’s mind get into motion and him trying to think before he got any coffee.

Grinning, Gabriel sprawled himself over Dean and peeked his lips, cupping his bare face.

They entangled their legs as Dean hugged him; his fingers ran over the golden wings tattooed all over Gabriel’s back. The warm and gentle touch sent shivers down Gabriel’s spine and tingling over his scalp.

“Dean,” the man whispered against his boyfriend’s lips, “I don’t want to get up.”

“It’s Saturday, Gabe. We don’t really have to get up, do we?” The hint of a laugh in his voice made Gabriel’s heart squeeze in the best of ways. The first time he had heard that sound, the carefreeness in it as Dean leaned his head back at one of his jokes, Gabriel had sworn he would do anything he could to hear that sound as frequently as possible.

“Mmh. You’re right.” Gabriel hid his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, his longish locks going all over the place. Strangely, his boyfriend didn’t bitch about it like he usually would. Instead, Dean pet it, curling Gabriel’s hair around his fingers. “Can we stay like this forever?”

“Nah,” Dean was probably eye-rolling. His calm breath caressed the side of Gabriel’s face as he nuzzled him. “We’ll have to eat soon. And shower.”

“Dean-o, are you saying I stink?” Gabriel snorted, touching his chest in fake hurt. “That’s mean!”

“Well, not my fault.”

“It is, just a little bit.”

“Shuddup,” Dean locked their lips together into a soft and sloppy kiss, their eyes closed as they took each other in.

Despite the awful morning breath, these were Gabriel’s favorite moments. It was a gift Gabriel was never tired of receiving, to see Dean let his soft side show and put down the walls guarding his feelings. Instead, Gabriel hoped for it each morning they spent together. 

Butterflies danced in his stomach as he thought of how much trust Dean put in him, how much Dean must love him to allow him to see this.

Gabriel gulped, fighting the happy tears trying to come down his eyes. His hands wandered all over Dean’s sides as he got in between his legs and left wet mouthed kisses all over his boyfriend’s chest and belly.

“Gabe- You know I hate to ruin the mood, but… Food first, please,” Dean whined, his eyes half-closed. Just on cue, his stomach grumbled.

Gabriel snorted, shaking his head. Never put yourself between Dean and breakfast.

“Fine. But you’re bringing it to bed. I want to cuddle you.”

“Cuddle-monster.” Dean shook his head with a smile and got up.

“Meh, you love it.”

“That I do,” Dean walked out of the bedroom as he cleaned his groggy eyes.

Gabriel took a long breath and sat up against the bed frame. Stretching his arms up, he looked out of the window.

The sun was shining on the main street and the trees in the apartment complex’s garden, a gentle breeze caressing the green leaves. Birds chirped gleefully, in tune with Gabriel’s light spirits.

If he had to be honest with himself, which he hated, this was nice. Waking up next to Dean, taking it easy. Usually, he wasn’t such a sap. His boyfriend brought this side of him to the surface, made him, the epitome of commitment-phobic, want to think of a forever together.

Gabriel turned up his nose and bit his lip. He had never met a person he loved enough to think in such terms before. His heart raced, beating strongly against his chest. Shutting his eyes, he wondered if he was truly ready for such a wide step.

“There we go!”

Gabriel was saved from his thoughts as he looked at Dean, who was beaming at him and holding a hot cup of coffee out for him as he nursed his own. He also held a bag of chocolate cookies in his arm.

“Oh, you’re the best!”

“I know,” Dean blushed slightly.

Their fingers brushed as Gabriel got his coffee and he couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend. The sun surrounded Dean like a halo as he drank his beverage; the soft light kissed the freckles all over his strong arms and chest.

Warm eyes looked back at him, holding a sentiment no one would confuse as anything but love. It was fierce and bright. Terrifying.

It was almost too much for Gabriel to bear.

“Come back to bed, will you?”

Dean obliged, sitting cross-legged on the mattress, and put the food in between them. His arm wrapped around Gabriel’s shoulders as they cuddled together.

Gabriel put a whole cookie in his mouth, eating it slowly and washing it with the coffee. Gross, maybe, but he didn’t care. He got another one from the bag.

“You’re so adorable.”

“Mh?” Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, fixing his attention on Dean. His boyfriend smirked, his eyes twinkling.

“Adorable. You.” Dean repeated, holding Gabriel’s face and brushing his thumb against his lip. “I wish we could have such mornings forever.”

And that was it.

Gabriel opened his mouth to make a snarky remark, but the words he spoke made both men freeze.

“Marry me, then.”

Dean blinked, biting his bottom lip and frowning. His face was red as he opened his mouth to try to find the right words.

“Gabe…”

“I’m serious. Marry me, Dean Winchester.”

His boyfriend stopped breathing for a moment, then fully hugged Gabriel and kissed him deeply.

“Yes. Damn it, yes, Gabriel.”

Gabriel held Dean as close as possible, kissing him back and pulling him in his lap.

They kept quiet for a while, content to just be with each other.

Something wet Gabriel’s shoulder, making him notice Dean was crying.

“Hey,” he dried the tears with his thumb and held the other man’s chin to make him look at him. “I love you. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I’m just happy, that’s all.” Dean shrugged. “I love you too, Gabriel. I didn’t think- I mean- I thought it wasn’t that serious for you.”

“I may be dumb, but not to that point. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Dean.”

Dean smiled.

“Sap. But… Yeah. I can say the same thing about you. It’s scary.”

“It is, but we are in it together.”

The man nodded.

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are shiny!
> 
> If you want to chat more about Supernatural or Debriel, I am demonicsoulmates on Tumblr!


End file.
